Black and White
by MoonRose91
Summary: A prompt from Harry Potter and Room of Role Plays!forum, the Couple's Challenge. The prompt title "Romeo and Juliet", which I thought fitting. Black adn White; two people very much in love...and very much on different sides.
1. Part One: Two Houses

A/N- I got part of this from a challenge elsewhere, that has nothing to do with this almost. (grins) It is interesting and involves an OC, but with Regulus, because I get to play with his personality more. (grins more).

Pairings: The main pairing is Regulus x OC, but a minor pair (in a later point) is Neville/Luna, and more like mentioned, along with Harry/Ginny, and one-sided Severus/Lilly is in this chapter.

Warnings: There are some spoilers.

**Black and White; a Romeo and Juliet Story**

**Part One: Two Houses**

A Slytherin slipped out of his House and began to walk up to a meeting place. He shifted and continued to walk, trying to pick up his pace. He looked around and then walked three times in front of a wall and then darted in, wrapping his arms tightly around the female in there.

It was their seventh year, but they had been together since fourth year. He buried his pale face into her white hair and clung to her tightly, his black hair falling lightly over her face. "I have to go Abby," he whispered softly.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"With them, with the Death Eaters. I have to go," he repeated and the soft cry, followed by shaking body as she clung desperately to him, told him that she was not happy with this.

In fact, she was crying and he just held onto her. "Stay with me," she begged softly.

He just held her tighter, in the Room of Requirement; the room that always hid them from the outside. He clung to her, and she suddenly whispered, "We're Romeo and Juliet."

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Romeo and Juliet were two lovers, from two houses, both alike in dignity. It's a Muggle play by Shakespeare," she explained softly, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I joined the Order Reggie."

He made an 'oh' face and then clung to her. They spent most of the evening there and he was pretty sure that her new accessory, a silver chain that held his Family Ring, would never be noticed mainly because she was the Friendless Hufflepuff.

They dashed off, separately, to their Houses and as Regulus returned, looking around.

'I'm lucky. Unlike Lilly and Severus, Abigail and I actually worked. If only he hadn't said those things four years ago, it might have worked. Poor Severus, but that's what he gets for falling in love with a Muggle-born,' he thought as he went up to his room.

Seventh year wasn't required, but it was for them. They could only see each other in class…when he attended.

Abigail, who was working to become a Potions Master, was still in school…but was now part of the Order.

He paused.

'Romeo and Juliet…' he thought and shook his head a little.

Well, they could work around this. So what if she was in the Order? He had been with the Death Eaters for much long then that, and they managed, even with her being a half-blood.

He went to his rooms and settled on his bed. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore; he gave her his ring for more then just jewelry. He didn't think about it for now, however, and he slipped into sleep.


	2. Part Two: Change of Heart

A/N- THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SIXTH BOOK!!

You've been warned.

Pairings: Regulus x OC, James x Lilly

**Black and White;**

**Part Two: Change of Heart**

A year since that night and Regulus was viewing Death Eaters as they were…especially after Voldemort used Kreacher to hide the Horocux. And then he saw the tea shop Abby's mother had, once, owned.

Lydia White was tortured to death and he couldn't find Abigail. It took awhile, but he finally managed to find her, hiding some houses over. It was a miracle they weren't caught and he helped her escape from the attack on Hogsmade.

Abigail smiled warmly up at him the fires catching her face in a morbid clashing of shadows and light; Black and White.

As he entered the cave, he looked at where the locket was and switched it out, with the locket that he was originally going to give to Abby, ordering Kreacher to get out and tell Abigail Daisy White what happened.

And he was drowned.

Abigail White was sitting with Dumbledore, a couple other Order Members (which included James and Lilly) from some information she managed to collect when Kreacher cracked in, immediately clinging to her robes in tears.

"Kreacher!" James exclaimed with a hiss, but Abigail became concerned.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice rising in volume and concern.

"Master is DEAD!" Kreacher screeched and Abigail seemed to crash.

She immediately began to cry, sobs, wracking her body. "No, no, no," she cried softly, gripping her necklace in a death grip.

James stared at the ring just under her fingers. She shook violently, sobbing with a House Elf that eventually went back home.

No one noticed how Kreacher still clung to the locket that Regulus had given him.

Dumbledore got Abigail to calm down enough and she looked up, still clutching the necklace. "Regulus…he's dead," she whispered brokenly, sitting in a chair that had been transformed for her use.

"Who cares about Regulus?" James asked sharply, earning a jab in the ribs from Lilly.

"Regulus? What about my brother?" Sirius asked, having entered at Dumbledore's request.

Abigail looked up, but Sirius had stopped short, seeing the ring at the end of the chain. He kneeled down and, politely in fear she would drop some of some sort of burning potion onto his hand…again.

"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked softly.

"Regulus gave it to me…last year," Abigail answered just as quietly.

He started and looked up at Abigail's tear stained face and she shrugged. "I can't lie. People think my mother drank the Truth Potion while she was pregnant with me," she tried to joke before dissolving back into tars, clinging tightly to the ring in her hands.


	3. Part Three: Black House and Beyond

A/N- This is the third part and takes place during the Fifth book, or the beginnings of the fifth book.

Pairings: Mentions of Reggie/OC, mentions of one-sided Severus/Lilly

**Black and White;**

**Part Three: Black House and Beyond**

Severus Snape was, to say the least, relieved when Abigail White, one of the few Potions experts (she could easily be a Potions Master at any school for the Witches and Wizards) that even rivaled Snape's own personal level. She, of course, ran a shop that supplied only prime ingredients and even had already prepared potions that were of the highest level that could be accomplished and stored on shelves for any length of time.

"Thank you for coming White. Did you bring the ingredients that I need?" Severus greeted in his usual voice and she nodded a little.

"Naturally. And only the best," she added.

Severus took in her looks and mentally flinched. She had not done well with Regulus's death, though he had not done well after Lilly's death. He hadn't pulled out of it and she hadn't either.

"Sucks, doesn't it? Losing the one person you could ever love?" Abigail inquired very quietly and he glared a little at her, as a warning, before dropping it.

She waved her hand and he swept out, dressed in black robes and she followed with a slight swish of robes of emerald. She smiled a little and set her own cauldron up in a parallel room to his.

She moved her supplies into her own room, but the large cauldron she had was set up where she wanted it and she moved things to her wishes. She looked out when she heard a crack and smiled. "Hey Kreacher," she greeted softly and his ears perked up slightly.

"Miss Abigail," he greeted happily, wringing his hands.

She kneeled down slightly and smiled at the House Elf. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked softly.

"Kreacher is always happy to aid Miss Abigail," he answered happily.

She nodded and had him bring her a light lunch. She spent her days out of sight, mostly, just helping Severus. She got along with him, the best, out of everyone there, omitting Kreacher, and then she saw Lilly's eyes one day.

She blinked and stared. "You must be Harry," she stated simply and it made everyone jump.

"Abigail! When did you get here?" Sirius asked and she gave him a look.

"When I was supposed to."

"Abigail! I haven't seen you since the First War," Remus stated and she sent her eyes heavenward in annoyance.

"Defiling my Mistress's house," Kreacher muttered and she looked over at the House Elf, then back at Harry.

"Yes…you know, they say the eyes are the window to the soul," she commented, loudly, and left.

Harry stumbled across her two nights later, sitting next to the Family Tree, one hand holding a glass of Fire whiskey, the other hand supporting her chin. She looked over and smiled. "Hello Harry," she greeted and looked forward.

"How did you know who I was?" the Boy Who Lived asked.

She almost retorted, but stopped. "A friend, a friend I made shortly after the First War ended, writes to me all the time. We keep in touch and wrote to me about you. Said some mixed things," she answered quietly, staring at Harry before having her eyes drift over to the Tree again.

"Who?"

"Can't say. Ask the question you want or go back to bed."

"What did you mean, when you said 'eyes are the window to the soul'? I would bet everything I own you are like Lilly," she answered with a soft tone.

Harry stared and she looked back. She slowly stood and stated, "Ask Severus about your mother, but no one else who you look up to could. Maybe your Head of House, but I doubt it. Ask Severus some time."

She then slowly stood up and walked out, then down to her Potions Lab, or her temporary ones at least. She rolled her shoulders slightly and pulled out her old Potions Journal.

In the cover was a Wizarding Photo of Regulus, hugging a Photo Abigail and smiling. She was looking up at him and they twirled around in the falling snow. She watched before gently shutting the journal and finishing off her glass.

She fell asleep rather quickly that night.

Harry stared at the locket, the fake. He turned it over and opened it again, ready to throw it almost, before he noticed the engraving. "Kreacher…did Regulus have this engraved?" Harry suddenly asked of the House Elf who was standing next to him, wringing his hands a little.

"Yes, yes. Master Regulus had it engraved for Miss Abigail. For their anniversary. Originally, he was going to give it to her, when…he saw what happened to Kreacher, he used it to switch out," Kreacher answered.

Harry closed it back up and handed it to Kreacher. "Here, have it Kreacher. Do with it what you will," he stated and Kreacher seemed to have his eyes water with glee.

Harry never told Abigail about the locket.


	4. Part Four: After the War

A/N- The last chapter. SPOILERS!

Mentioned Parings: Regulus/OC, one-sided Severus/Lilly

Seen Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna

**Black and White;**

**Part Four: After the War**

Harry looked down at a picture. Abigail had gotten close to the Trio and even the other Order Members over the last two years of her life. She was two years younger then Severus when she died and he shook his head a little at his thought process.

He had never asked Severus about his mother, but got the memories. He also got some accounts of what life was like from Abigail, but she died, in the Final Battle.

She had gotten in-between Luna, someone she had gotten along well with after learning about Dumbledore's Army, and took the Killing Curse. She had crumpled to the ground, still.

He let out a soft sigh and started when his wife's head rested on his shoulder. "Hey Gin," he greeted softly and gently kissed the top of her head.

His wife was pregnant with their first child and he turned an old journal over in his hands. "What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Tell me what's in the letter first," he shot back, teasing softly.

"Neville and Luna, the blessed couple, are spending their Honeymoon looking for Moon Frogs. They are hoping to find them during the full moon," Ginny stated and Harry shook his head a little.

Luna and Neville were among his closest friends, they really were. He smiled a little and leaned against Ginny slightly. "I was thinking about Abigail," he commented softly.

Ginny made an 'oh' sound and the pair dissolved into not talking about those sort of tings. Kreacher, a much nicer House Elf now, helped them around the house, mainly because clothes made him start screaming and begging to remain.

Honeymoon over, it was Luna and Harry who were walking along the Hogwarts School grounds with a couple of Thestrals near by, just in case. "Abigail is happy now Harry," Luna stated dreamily and he looked at her before shaking his head slightly at her.

"How did you know?"

"Abigail's death upset you, but…as in the story of Romeo and Juliet, the two lovers have been reunited in death. It was at it should have been," Luna responded and Harry nodded with a laugh.

As they walked back up, the Thestrals going back to their herd, and Luna suddenly ran up, hugging Neville.

'As in Romeo and Juliet, the two star-crossed lovers have been reunited in death,' he thought and hugged his own wife.

Far away, in the after life, Regulus and Abigail were, in fact, very happy together. They were enjoying time together they never had; no hiding and no pretending.

Romeo and Juliet; Black and White…finally together in eternal rest.


End file.
